Puppy Prints
by MyNameIsJag
Summary: Hound is confused about what happened the night before as for Tracks, he just wants his puppy to remember his promise.


**Puppy Prints**

By: MyNameIsJag

Disclaimer: Tis is sad, I own no ownership over this series what so ever…

Notes: Puppy Prints = Hound Tracks, get it! *Get's smacked with a brick* Well, I thought it was clever. For some reason this odd couple was running through my mind and demanded to be written! How they came to be, I have no idea, but I like them! So to get them out of my mind, I give them to you to run around in yours!

Hound is confused about what happened the night before as for Tracks, he just wants his puppy to remember his promise.

Rating: M for the beginning, T for the rest.

He groaned as he came online, his whole frame ached…but in a good way…unlike his processor that was beating the inside of his helm as though it was trying to mimic Rumble on a binge.

The berth he was on…was one he didn't recognize and scent of stale lubrication and recent overloads disguised who he had decided to buddy up with for the night. This one…had covers on it and seemed to be lavished…it wouldn't have been unusual if this was Mirage's room…but it wasn't…and that concerned him.

Hound shuttered his optics as more details focused as his recharge drowsiness slowly slipped away and he was staring at a vastly decorated room that did not reflect any bot that he had become accustomed to spending his heated sessions with.

Okay…he must have gotten into some strong high grade…it was the Twin's own brew so really, memory lost…not that uncommon when they bought out the hard stuff.

Moving to push himself up, he was suddenly pulled back down by an arm thrown around his waist and somebody murmuring about it being too earlier but he's still fogged processor that was suffering from the added effects of a hangover, remaining recharge in his systems along with the slow drift brought on by overloads, if his valve was anything to go by, the matching the voice to the bot eluded him.

The taller frame behind him sighed and nuzzled into his neck to take a deep breath of the trackers scent before kissing the back of his helm, odd behavior for some bot that he only had one night stand with.

"Hmm, puppy, is it already time to get up?"

The Jeep froze at the sound of the voice, the mist that was rolling around his processor suddenly lifted as the synapse finally connected and he was suddenly wishing that maybe this was a really fragged up dream caused from the too much consumption of high grade.

"Puppy what's wrong, are you not feeling well, shall I call Ratchet?"

He shuddered, that was the last thing he wanted, the docbot coming in and seeing him covered in the transfluid of the last mech he ever thought he would end up in this position with, "No."

A relieved sigh, "Oh, thank goodness, I was afraid you might be suffering some aftereffects of the party and we can't have you being sick, not when there was so much to do."

Hound didn't respond as he suddenly became interested in the wall, really though, he was in shock and at the moment that's all he could focus on and that just lead to the thought of, 'Why does he have fans on the wall and why am I in his berth and what plans…and is it normal to have that many mirrors?'

Another kiss to the back of his helm which turned to kiss to the neck…and now one of his neck lines was being sucked on and oh, where was that servo going!

"So tense this morning, mmm, I think I know what to do about that."

The tracker whimpered as the servo dipped down trace the sensitive seams on the inside of his thighs, tracing through the drying fluid to find it's way up to the outer sensors of his valve rim that had been left uncovered, getting a hiss out of him from the soreness.

"Oh, let me make you feel better, love, I'll make you feel good."

He was being moved to lay completely on his back now, the figure behind him gracefully shimmied down his frame, his glossa trialing along until it finally stopped near a hip wire before dipping in and sucking on the line as the servo gently rubbed the lips of his valve. The sting soothing down into a pleasurable relief.

"Oooh!"

A chuckle vibrated through the ensnared wire and made it's way into his central core, nearly melting him from the sensation, he whimpered when the attention stopped with the release of the line with a light kiss to it.

"So responsive…I love it when you whimper," his frame lifted as a digit was thrusted into him unexpectedly, a strangled scream fell from his mouth from the mix of pain from his still recovering valve and the pure pleasure he got from it, "but even more when you scream."

The glossa returned to where it had left off to finish it's path down the tracker's thighs, not that he minded, his focus was mostly on the feeling of another digit being added and the soft sounds it made as more fluid leaked out with each thrust to join and renew the once drying particles on the inside of his legs.

"Aah, Primus!"

Oh, he was being licked around the rim now as he was being fingered and at the moment he could careless how and why he was here but more on the fact it felt good being used as mech version of an energon pop.

Another chuckle and he could feel it on his over sensitive nodes and all he could do was mewl and buck into the others expert servo and waiting mouth.

He keened in disappointment when the other lifted off of him but was surprised when a mouth was pressed up to his, the servo still pumping into him created gasps where the other happily delved inside with his glossa. Swirling his own fluids over the inside of his own mouth, to taste himself along with the other…he just ended up pulling the mech closer to him…why was he acting like he was so starved for this?

Another low whimper escaped him, his own frame was betraying him but at the moment he could really care less. His bottom lip was gently bit and tugged on, his own servos were now ghosting around the other's chassis, leaving the slightest of sensations, finding hidden wires underneath to tease before leaving to find another.

He needed it harder, needed to reach the breaking point, he needed-"More?"

A deep purr vibrated off his current partner, "Puppy's so good at begging."

Before he could respond, he suddenly jerked up, hitting the mech in the helm, as the door flew open, "Hey, we've been trying to reach you two!"

He could so die right now as both Sunstreaker and Sideswipe strode in, acting as though nothing was unusual at all, the golden Lambo glared at him and his partner, "You both are taking one pit of a bath before I touch you up."

Hound just stared at them in horror as the mech ontop just rubbed his own helm with the servo that wasn't still in his valve and giggled before speaking, "Oh, dear, we had turned off our comms last night, though you could have knocked."

The crimson twin just yawned, "Figured, but can you hurry up, Prowl has this schedule and he's getting, as the humans say, pissy that it's not being kept."

The green tracker was used to knowing what was going on around him, it was part of his job, but all this that was happening right now…what the frag happened last night!

He ignored the slight charge that had slowly dissipated from the shock of the TWINS bursting into their little session and gently pushed the other off of him, who just rolled over and laid down as though he was modeling with a smile playing along his face.

Hound took a deep intake, then glanced over at the mech in the berth with him before the twins and shuttered his optics then stared at the bot he was sure wanted nothing in a lifespan to do with him.

"Track," the racecar's smile grew at the sound of his name, "What the pit is going on?"

*~_H-T_~*~_H-T_~*~_H-T_~*

"WHY DOESN'T HE REMEMBER!"

"Hush your blubbering, it's not that unusual!"

Tracks bottom lip quivered as the medic rolled his optics at his behavior.

"It usually happens under abnormal situations and for Hound, this is quite abnormal, in awhile it will all return to him."

The racecar pouted as he suddenly became interested in the cube of energon in his servos, this was NOT how he planned on today going…then again he really never thought something like yesterday would happen either.

It was sad really that things had come down like it did but he accepted them as he usually did…always did…

"Tracks," he glanced up at the concerned face of Ratchet, one thing he could count on never changing was the healer never judging any of them, "he'll be up and ready to proceed with the rest of the day before you know it, maybe you should make sure Bluestreak hasn't completely taken over decorating."

He was right, hopefully, after abit of a rushed cleanup and panicking all the way over to the medbay, the docbot just nodded as though he had been expecting it all and put Hound under for a medical defrag. The twins had finished the touchup on the tracker's frame and his and had left to fix everybody else's for the ceremony to come.

It had been such an exhausting few days…perhaps seeing if he was needed would take his processor off what was going on with the Jeep.

"Perhaps you are right," he stood up and set the half empty cube down on the nearest surface, not noticing it was the top of Ratchet's chassis, before walking off.

The ambulance didn't bother saying anything as he just watched the Corvette leave to his own thoughts, however…the others in the medbay were snickering at his sudden use of being a counter, he just threw the cube at the nearest one.

As for Tracks, he continued his way down the hall, flashbacks running through his thoughts.

Hound had to recover, he promised he would go through today with him!

Though…the racecar was used to being disappointed with others…

At a young age all he was told that if it wasn't for his looks, he would be useless…it was true…he wasn't as smart as say Perceptor or Wheeljack…he didn't have miraculous abilities such as Ratchet…the fighting skills of the Twins…or the tactical knowledge of Prowl…or anything that the others had.

He was just…pretty…

He could charm his way out of something but so could Jazz…

A lifetime built on his looks got him many things but never some bot that would just stay with him…they all saw him as a quick face and nothing else… They didn't see a mech that would love to go back to his room and just chat with another, to share in the comfort of just being in the presence of a friend.

Though it was mostly his own doing, he had made himself so high up on the pedestal that no one could reach him and he was too scared to get down himself.

The other couples that had been built of the time spent here on this world…made him jealous as more and more developed from their small group. Each day it seemed, bought out another couple and less a chance of him finding some bot to call his own. Their frames leaving at the end of the night to seek out the familiar comfort of the one they have come to love made him feel…lonely…

He could flirt with any of the single ones and get a berthmate for the night but by morning…it all didn't matter cause they thought that he was so full of himself he would never want to keep himself to just one.

They all found love while he only found lust and slowly…it was killing him…

He wanted what they had…but no one saw it…they only saw Tracks being his usual self by flirting with every moving object…not the mech who had no one waiting for him…

It had been the story of his life, pretty enough to get the best just simply handed to him…but selfish enough to where no one would want to stay… His room was a reminder of that, everything in there…were gifts from those who had tried to built a relationship with him and at the time, he just pushed them away cause for awhile he thought he could get anybody.

But now…there was no one…they all had gotten a taste and found that the pretty flower was sour to their tastes.

And in the end…he was left to wilt…

Yet…Hound had promised that he would stay and the green mech who was so filled with life was restoring his own and to have this happen…he just wanted to curl up on his berth and cry his optics out until Ratchet called him with the news.

His attention snapped to focus as something…inhospitable…sensation came over him and he shuttered his optics at the bot coming toward him, Mirage…oh, this shall go over terrifically.

"Lovely day, isn't Mirage?"

The Noble just glared at him but stopped and suddenly smirked, "Oh, considering the recent developments, one would think you would be upset over the current situation but seeing that it is you, I am not surprised."

The multicolored mech frowned at the words and paused, "Excuse me?"

A little flare of the servo, "Please, everyone knows you, as they say, love them and leave them. Why would Hound be any different, I mean, someone such as yourself can not see the inner beauty that one can contain but instead of their outer shell."

The Corvette glared, it was things like that…things that others thought made him who he was…not just a mech that wanted someone to actually care for him…a bot whose emotions were just like the others, "What do you want, you have been so hostile toward to me lately?"

A sneer, "Please, just because of what has happened, doesn't mean you can fool me, so do tell, what exactly are planning?"

Tracks could fell his servos start to hurt from the clenching he was doing, he took a deep intake and just…smiled, "I am planning on going through with it all and as my love's close friend, I do hope you participate in the proceedings. Now if you would excuse me, I have to make sure everything is perfect, afterall, this only happens once."

And it was finally happening for him and with that thought, he strode away…no matter what Mirage or whoever said anything…he was going to see this through.

His life depended on it.

*~_H-T_~*~_H-T_~*~_H-T_~*

_He had came in to drop off the report to the medic, instead he found a crying Corvette on one of the medical berths. Being as he was, he was concerned for his fellow Autobot and considering who this was it was great concern._

"_Tracks?"_

_The red face looked at him with a startled expression then instantly tried to wipe off the tears that were running down his cheeks, "Just a little something in my optics, dear, nothing more."_

_He could literally smell the sadness coming off the other's frame, frowning he hopped up on the berth beside the mech, "You're lying to me, what's wrong?"_

_Bright optics stared at him, "Why do you care, you're probably just like the others, wanting something from me!"_

_The sudden snap surprised him and he just shuttered his optics, "I just want to know why you're in the medbay crying your optics out."_

_The snarl that really didn't fit the multicolored mech disappeared instantly, "Apologies, you must forgive me for not thinking your questions to be pure, it has not been a good day for me…" he glanced down at the floor, "or ever will be now…"_

_The smell of fear…sadness…loneliness…now came of the mech in mixture of scents that upset the tracker._

"_You…scent…it's sad…"_

_An optic ridge lifted at the statement, "You can smell emotions?"_

"_Yes, every emotion releases a chemical compound and sense I can pick up on it, I know how you're feeling…it confuses me…"_

"_How so?"_

_Hound tilted his helm, "You're sad…but the same reason makes you fearful…and lonely?"_

_A gentle laugh and a shake of the helm, "It is no wonder you are on Special Ops, but yes…you are right."_

"_Why?"_

_The racecar made a choking sound as he tried to hold make the tears that threatened to fall, "Do you know why I flirt so much, Hound…I was always told that I was only good at looking good and I believe it…and since I was created with a…abnormal spark beat, I thought why not live like I was dying…I already was…am…"_

_The green mech didn't say anything but watched as Tracks pulled his legs up to his chassis to bury his face in his knees and continued to talk, "It was supposed to be a good thing that I was so well built and I put so much effort into making myself perfect that…I was sure I would get a sparkmate…because…another spark's energy could fix the rhythm of mine as it fixed itself to match the beat of it's mate."_

_Suddenly the mech let out a scream and covered his helm, "It's not fragging fair! I tried! I thought I could snatch anybody up and they would agree to whatever I wanted and all I wanted was to fragging live! I know I made myself this way, it's just…I don't like to admit it…I thought…I thought I could do anything my way!"_

_The both remained silent until Hound placed a servo on the others back as he started sobbing, "Why didn't you tell us?"_

_The Corvette lifted his helm, "Because…I thought it would make me unwanted…make me…imperfect," he suddenly leaned over on the smaller green mech's shoulder, his voice barely a whisper, "is it wrong of me…to be jealous of the others…to see them so happy with one bot when I can get many but they still end up being the ones bonded? Is it wrong of me to want someone there that sees me as a mech and not a face toy…is it wrong of me to want to live with someone who will actually care for me?"_

_More silence before the Jeep finally spoke, "No…not really…you did do it out of selfish reasons but they were…good reasons…no one wants to live the rest of their life without some bot that they could rely on beside there are some here that care for you."_

_Another sob, "Fucking liar, who in their right processor would care about a whore like me! I'm useless unless I'm on my back with damn legs spread!"_

"_TRACKS! Who the pit told you that?"_

"_Everybody I have ever tried to truly love! I'm just a Primus damn good face and that's it! At least I won't have to worry about that soon, I betting they put, 'Autobot Tracks, best fuck around!' Nothing about how hard I work for the cause or lover to mourn me, just memories of me in the berth!"_

_The racecar tried to ignore the feeling of arms wrapping around him and pulling him to such a smaller bot, but he failed as the sense of warmth and calming resonated off the tracker, "Tracks…are you really saying your going to die soon?"_

_He whimpered and buried his face in the others neck cables, a brief thought on how this certain mech smelled like pine and flowers before deciding on how he should answer the question, he just whimpered again, "I…yes…Ratchet says I have a human week…at most…"_

_It was so sad to know when your life was about to end and there was nothing one could do about it._

"_What if you bonded with me?"_

_The racecar snapped up at that, was that a joke…no…Hound never would joke about something like that…and those optics told him so, "Why…don't you have Mirage? Why would you give up a NOBLE for some pleasure bot that is on the verge of off lining? There are others who are WILLING to be with you?"_

_A small smile, "I'm not with Mirage, we're just close friends…he's dating somebot else… Besides, you deserve to live your life without the thought that the next day might be your last, that you have to find somebot just to live… No, I want you to finally live without the fear that looms over you and if you choose to leave me for another, I will accept it…I would happily live with the knowledge that you would be making a decision based on what you truly want and not what some false belief others have pounded into your helm."_

_The multicolored mech stared hard at the other before slowly responding, "And if I choose to stay with you?"_

_A shrug and a bright smile, "Then I promise to make it where the others are jealous of what we will have and that you don't feel the loneliness inside your spark anymore."_

_Another hard look, "You swear you're not using this as a quick face?"_

"_I swear, I'll be there when you need me and not when you don't."_

"Fragging pit," Hound onlined his optics to meet the orange ceiling of the medbay, orange…they needed to get Bluestreak in here, that color can not be good for anybody's health… A little quirk in his spark showed amusement and he smiled, he remembered now.

Sideswipe had walked in when Tracks had decided to kiss him silly and found out that they were going to sparkbond, they kept the medical reason a secret for the Corvette's sake…neither wanted the crew to feel pity for them.

The devil colored mech had decided to throw them a party, truthfully, both had expected that was just an excuse to bring out the high grade but who could complain. They had both drunk so much they barely made it to the quarters and almost just decided to just finish the night on the floor when the racecar suddenly decided he had a better idea.

At first the Corvette was all to ready for the tracker to take him but…Hound was personally more of a valve mech, being smaller then most kinda helped, that and he wanted Tracks to take the position that he was usually denied.

He…had no problem with that as the tracker found out and was more then happy to get him howling his name over and over again.

The loudest echoed through the room when they finally bonded and revealed who they truly were…and neither was disappointed…but Tracks did want a traditional ceremony and had made plans with Prowl at the party.

He brushed the part in his spark that he hadn't realized was there and nearly laughed as he suddenly realized that the words early in the morning were spoken through their bond and through words. How did he manage to miss that?

:Puppy?:

:Prints, has Blue taken over your planning yet?:

A burst of joy came forth along with relief, :Don't ever do that to me again! I nearly had a spark attack thanks to you and yes, the crazy Praxian has decided he is the superior designer and has kicked me out of the planning.:

:He kicked you out?:

A tinge of amusement, :With flair along with Prowl, screamed something about schedules be damned, he was making everything perfect. I believe he will come after us if we do not do things correctly to his level.:

:Na, he'll just end up crying at the actual ceremony, so don't worry.:

Laughter filled his spark and he could feel the other wrapping around him through their bond, :I never thought I would have the Prime going over our vows…then again…I never thought I would continue to live for so much longer…thank you, Hound.:

:You don't have to thank me, just love me.:

More laughter, :Oh, I will, as much as I did last night, I always wanted a big family.:

Now he was laughing outloud, :What do you know, me too, this might actually work afterall!:

:Hush you and get your cute aft down here, Bluestreak has came back and I swear his foaming at the mouth.:

:Alright, love you, Prints.:

Silence but he could feel the tears rolling down the others face but not from sadness but for maybe the first time…true happiness, :Love you too, Puppy, love you.:

-Stares at the screen…well then…that's out of my system… I hope you all enjoyed it and please leave a review! They would make me so happy, I really want to know what you think about this, be nice to me, I wasn't sure about how all this would work out.

Review, please!


End file.
